Is This The End?
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Fifohazana Chris is sad that he beat Kathlenea. He messed up during the challenge, he should've been eliminated. But because of the fire-making challenge, Chris gained a lot of energy and he's ready to avenge Kathlenea by winning the next challenge. Valifaty M.J makes some rice while she talks with Peter. Elizabeth joins the conversation. Out of a sudden, Peter reveals how Marc has been acting towards him. He says that Marc only talks to him when he needs him. Elizabeth nods as she hears this. Elizabeth makes a confessional. She knows that Marc is a shady backstabber but he is on the bottom and he could be useful. Elizabeth decides to start playing both sides and stay good with everyone. She still has Chelsea and Liz on the other tribe so she should be good at the merge. Marc is sitting in the shelter. As Marty joins, Marc quickly walks away. Marty frowns, grabbing his own bag and smiles as he looks into it. Fanavotana Indiana looks pissed at Burke and Elijah as she grabs some bananas to eat. Liz follows Indiana on her way back to the woods. Indiana says that Liz has to work on Chelsea now. If Chelsea sides with the guys, she will go home. And Indiana isn't done playing. Liz nods. Chelsea is talking with Elijah about the upcoming merge. Elijah is scared Indiana will mess up their game. Chelsea nods and looks at Liz who just joined the conversation. Liz says that she wants to talk with Chelsea but right at that moment, they have to go to the challenge. Liz says she will tell Chelsea everything after the challenge. Challenge Valifaty and Fanavotana arrive at the challenge area. They look at Chris who arrives. Elijah and Chelsea look at each other while Elizabeth and Peter look more happy. Jeff announces that this challenge will be played individually. If Chris loses this challenge, he will be automatically eliminated. Valifaty chooses Marty to play. Fanavotana chooses Burke until Indiana interrupts them. She knows that Burke will throw the challenge and let them go to tribal council. Indiana decides to play then, making Burke roll his eyes. Jeff explains the challenge. There is a huge bottle standing on the beach. On the bottom there is a key. The players need to run into the water and fill their little bottle to put water in the big bottle. Once the bottle has enough water, the key will be unlocked and ready to open one of the two chests which include a immunity idol. Survivors ready? GO! Indiana, Marty and Chris run very fast with their bottle. Chris is running as fast as he can, wanting to win so badly. He will be eliminated if he loses this challenge. To everyone's disbelief, Chris is taking the lead. Marty and Indiana follow him close behind. Chris is the first one to fill his big bottle, grabbing his key and unlocks his chest. For the first time, Fifohazana has won immunity. Chris shouts in excitement, screaming this one was for Kathlenea. He's almost crying. Indiana then struggles by dropping her bottle. Marty takes this chance by filling his big bottle, grabbing his key and unlocks the second chest. Valifaty wins immunity as well! Which means, Fanavotana will head to tribal council. Chris has won a reward. He will receive a video tape from a loved one. Fifohazana At camp, Chris quickly watches the video tape he got. It's from Kathlenea. She says she wishes him the best of luck and believes in him. She blows a kiss. Then his Guatemala friends Xanthea and Katie have recorded a good luck message and that they know that Chris will do amazing. And lastly, Chris' mother says she is incredibly proud of her son and says Chris is already a winner for her. Chris cries as he finishes the videotapes. He's super happy. Valifaty Once again, Valifaty is immune thanks to Marty. Elizabeth says she's surprised by Marty' physical dominance in challenges because she watched Celebes and Marty wasn't the most strongest back then. Marty feels flattered and says he did a lot of practice. In the woods, Elizabeth walks to Marc. Marc feels down and rather wants to go home but he promised himself he will stay. Elizabeth tries to cheer him up by saying that he is still her number one in this game. Marc believes it and says that he will do anything to win. Fanavotana Liz takes Chelsea aside and says that they have to vote for Burke. Indiana needs to stay because otherwise they will be taken out. Chelsea is confident in herself and says that it would be stupid to keep Indiana. She also says that Indiana only uses Liz and that she should wake up. Chelsea promises Liz that she will be safe if she votes with them but she can't promise safety if she votes with Indiana. Liz feels very insecure. She has to vote either Burke or Indiana. Burke isn't close to her but what if Chelsea's right and Indiana is using her. Liz heads back to Indiana. Indiana immediately asks Liz if it worked. Liz shakes her head. Indiana growls and says that she has to try Elijah. Elijah and Burke are talking while Chelsea arrives. Burke asks Chelsea how Liz has been doing. Chelsea says that Liz tried to get her to vote for Burke but she immediately defends Liz by saying that she's manipulated by Indiana. Elijah is afraid for an idol play by Indiana. Chelsea shrugs, knowing Indiana doesn't have the idol. Tribal Council Fanavotana arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Elijah how it feels to be up for elimination again after so many days. Elijah says it sucks because they thought the merge would come this episode. Jeff grins. He then asks Indiana how she feels. She states that she knows she's on the bottom but voting her out would be stupid. She tells Elijah and Chelsea to vote with her and Liz, making Liz blush, because otherwise they will be taken out at the merge. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Indiana . . . Burke . . . Indiana . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Ameliorate and the 2nd member of the jury... . . . . . . Indiana (4-1) Indiana looks at Liz, shaking her head. She says that Liz is a dog who is running behind ugly people. Chelsea strokes Liz' shoulder and whispers she did the right thing. Indiana grabs her torch and looks pissed at Burke. She says that he is the most disgusting person she has ever met. She calls out Elijah on being a shady talker and she says Chelsea shouldn't have come back to just vote out innocent people. Elijah laughs, Chelsea grins and Burke points his middle finger at Indiana. Indiana gets her torch snuffed and finishes her final words with saying that she will make it hard for them to win now she's on the jury. Votes Elijah voted Indiana: "This should've happened way earlier." Chelsea voted Indiana: "I admire how you try to stay alive in this game but unfortunately your big mouth ruined your chances on Day 1 already. Bye girl." Burke voted Indiana: "It's about time your ass leaves this island." Liz voted Indiana: "Sorry but staying on a sinking ship isn't very ideal for my game at this point. I hope you won't be too mad at me." Indiana voted Burke: "You are the most egocentric, dumbest, idiotic and harsh person I have ever met and I can't wait to see you fail at this game. If you go home tonight, tomorrow or at Day 39. I will make sure you won't win this game." Final Words "I knew this was happening because I am this deep in the game with my mind. I knew the alliances. Burke is doing what Elijah wants, Elijah does what Chelsea wants and Chelsea also controls Liz. With other words, they are fucked. Burke is a loser. He won't win this game. Chelsea is such a b*tch because she wouldn't listen to my options. Elijah is just a loser in general. And Liz, ohh she's dead to me. Being nice in my face but voting me behind my back. Nasty little ****! She will get my revenge." - Indiana, 11th Place